Buscando Felicidad-Amuto
by jazmin.panti.94
Summary: cuando los padres de amu y su hermana menor mueren, ella necesita de alguien con ella para sacarle una sonrisa.
1. Chapter 1

Sábado por la mañana, o más bien madrugada.

Una peli rosa se encontraba en sentada en el suelo llorando, con sus charas alrededor.

Amu: -con lagrimas en los ojos- fue mi culpa

Ran: amu-chan fue un accidente

Amu: pero yo lo provoque

Su: fue culpa de Tadase-desu

Miki: el hizo que te pusieras de mal humor

Día: en parte tú tuviste la culpa, pero Tadase fue quien inicio esto

Amu: idiota mini rey-molesta-

Ran: amu-triste-

Mientras con un peli azul (obvio que es Ikuto XD)

Yoru: que aburrido esta hoy-bosteza-

Ikuto: siento algo

Yoru: no me digas, amu esta en problemas

Ikuto: bueno, si

Yoru: yo no voy; la otra vez que fuimos por que supuestamente "amu estaba en problemas" era que se había malogrado la perilla de la puerta del baño el cual ella se estaba bañando y amu al escuchar que eras tu grito y vino su mama por suerte nos fuimos antes

Ikuto: ok-se sienta en su sofá- que canales interesantes habrá

Yoru: -presiona el botón del control- aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido-se detiene-

Reportera: ha habido 3 muertos en un incendio

Yoru:-cambia de canal-

Ikuto: vuelve atrás

Yoru:-vuelve atrás-

Reportera: se conoce que es la señora Midori Hinamori, Tsumugu Hinamori y Ami Hinamori fallecieron y la única sobreviviente amu Hinamori

Ikuto:-mira molesto a Yoru-

Reportera: se sabe que ella en este momento se encuentra en su habitación, que al parecer no ha sido consumida por el incendio

Ikuto: ella podría estar llorando en este momento

Yoru: ¿cambio?

Ikuto: si –hace cambio de carácter y sale de la casa-

Va de tejado en tejado saltando

Yoru: y como piensas entrar-volando-

Ikuto: no se puede por la prensa

Yoru: hazlo al estilo Yoru

Ikuto: y como es eso

Yoru: desapercibido

Ikuto: ese no es tu estilo el tuyo es ruidoso y escandaloso

Yoru: oye-molesto-

Para a una cuadra de toda la prensa y la casa; se acercan sigilosamente a la puerta que estaba con seguridad.

Policía: es área restringida

Ikuto: y que

Policía: quien eres, solo pueden entrar familiares

Ikuto: mmm, soy el novio de Hinamori amu

Policía: -feliz- en ese caso pasa

Ikuto entra y busca la habitación de amu

En el cuarto de amu

Amu: y ahora que voy a hacer-llorando- no quiero ir a una casa hogar

Ran: no puedes ir con rima-chan

Amu: no

Su: menos con yaya-chan-desu

Miki: y mucho menos con Tadase

Día: y que dices de Kukai

Amu: no puedo, el tiene muchos hermanos seria una molestia

Ran: y que me dices de Ikuto-san-se tapa la boca-

Amu: i-Ikuto


	2. Chapter 2

Tocan la puerta de metal (o. O)

Amu: eh

Ikuto: amu-susurra-

Día:-vuela a abrir la puerta-

Amu: Ikuto-con lagrimas en los ojos-

Ikuto: -se acerca a amu y se agacha a su altura- que paso

Amu:-abraza Ikuto y rompe en llanto- fue mi culpa, yo mate a mis padres

Ran: no fue solo tu culpa

Miki: fue también del maldito

Su: baka-desu

Día: mini rey

Yoru: ¿Tadase?-nya

Ikuto: pero que es lo que paso

Ran: amu ayer tenía un examen de matemáticas

Miki: ella había estudiado por primera vez para el examen final

Día: y en medio del examen Tadase pidió la plagia

Su: y ella se lo paso, lamentablemente-desu

Ran: el profesor pensó que amu se quería plagiar y le puso cero

Su: no era nikaudo sensei-desu

Miki: y al regresar amu malhumorada, encima le tocaba cocinar la cena y puso a hervir el agua

Día: y subió al cuarto

Su: después de unos minutos se olía a gas y humo

Amu: pude escuchar la voz de Ami gritando y después de mis padres, y…-llora-

Día: se escucha algo romper y después un silencio

Ikuto: y amu

Ran: estaba en su habitación con su puerta de metal la cual impidió que entrara el fuego

Miki: y el problema es que no quiere irse a una casa hogar, ya que no conoce a nadie

Amu: Ikuto como entraste

Ikuto: etto…-suspira- le dije al policía que era tu novio

Amu: que dijiste que-sorprendida-

Ikuto: no podía entrar

Amu: pero algo como eso-desesperada- y porque

Ikuto: porque que

Amu: porque te preocupas por mi

Ikuto: que no te lo dije-tranquilo-

Amu: no

Ikuto: yo te amo

Amu: -roja- queeee

Ikuto: -sonríe-

Amu: por que sonríes

Ikuto: de que ya no estas llorando

Amu: ahhhhhh

Ikuto: y a donde piensas ir a vivir

Amu: no lo se

Yoru: y que tal si amu va a vivir a la casa de Ikuto-nya

Amu: queeeeeeee

Ikuto: no se, tu que dices amu

Amu: eres el único con el que puedo ir-cabizbaja- pero por mientras, tengo que estar en una casa hogar

Ikuto: ok

Amu: y lo de antes, lo que dijiste

Ikuto: ah

Amu: que harías si te digo que siento algo raro por ti que no se que es pero que se siente agradable

Ikuto: mmm no se

Amu: y si yo correspondiera a lo que tu dices

Ikuto: eh-sorprendido-

Amu: -sonrisa-

Ikuto: que bueno, nunca pensé que fueras a aceptarme

Entra una mujer policía acompañada de una monjita

(Que mal un momento tan lindo *-*)

Policía: señorita hinamori amu por favor acompáñeme

Amu:-silencio-

Ikuto: no te preocupes, si quieres yo te acompaño

Amu: no-se para y acompaña a la mujer-

Ran: hasta luego Ikuto-san

Miki: chau yoru

Su: nos vemos-desu

Día: por favor ven a visitar a amu-chan

Ikuto: de seguro lo hare-sonrisa-

Yoru: buena suerte chicas-nya


	3. Chapter 3

Amu: Ikuto necesito que me hagas un favor

Ikuto: cual, mi prin-ce-sa

Amu: -sonrojada- ne-necesito que le di-digas a los demás de esto

Ikuto: estas sonrojada ¿cierto?-se ríe-

Amu: -molesta y gritando además de roja- neko baka hentai cállate-calmada- les dices a todos menos al mini rey y que los demás no le digan ok?

Ikuto: está bien, bye mi no-via

Amu: chau-roja- maldito baka

Ai: con quien hablabas-arqueando una ceja-

Amu: con alguien-ya sin sonrojo-

Manai: dinos con quien

Amu: con un gato

Runa: crees que voy a creer eso

Amu: no es mi problema si no lo crees

Miyu: de que hablabas

Amu: de mis amigos y mi situación

Ai: aun así no puedes llamar sin permiso

Amu:-suena su teléfono- moshi, moshi

Rima: es cierto lo que dijo Ikuto-alterada-

Amu: si-se echa en la cama- te sorprende

Rima: obvio que si

Amu: aquí tengo una cama blanca para mí, aburrido

Rima: te voy a traer una sorpresa pasado mañana

Amu: ok chau-corta-

Manai: quien es rima

Amu: una amiga

Miyu: ya debe ser hora de cenar

Amu: no tengo hambre quiero descansar

Runa: es obligator-

Sara: no te preocupes por hoy puedes descansar

Amu: ok-se acomoda-

Miyu: vamos chicas

Ai/Manai: si

Runa: bien-molesta-

Se van


	4. Chapter 4

Amu pensando

*como quisiera que él estuviera aquí, diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, que kukai me anime, que rima me abrasé, que yaya apague lo triste, que utau cante para mi, que Nagihiko me diga que si hago esto y esto estaré bien*

Entra Miyu agitada

Miyu: hay un chico de visita guapísimo

Amu: voy-se para y va al comedor-

Sara: hay visita

Runa: es lindo

Amu: i-Ikuto-aun sin creerlo-

Ikuto: yo

Amu:-corre a abrazarlo- que bueno que hayas venido –llora- tenía miedo de que no vinieras

Ikuto: cálmate; solo fue por poco tiempo además fui de compras

Ran: que tierno

Miki: que compro Ikuto-san

Su: debe ser bonito

Día: lo que haiga traído para amu es de por si importante

Amu:-se limpia las lagrimas- que es

Ikuto: vamos a tu cuarto y te lo muestro

Amu: si-feliz-

Ai: está feliz

Miyu: debe ser alguien importante para ella

Manai: y él para ella

Runa: baka-voz baja-

Todos van al cuarto de amu (incluyendo a sus compañeras de cuarto)

Amu: ahora si muéstrame que es

Yoru: es algo con cariño de Ikuto-nya

Ikuto: bueno compre unas sabanas que no se si te gusten-saca una sabana azul zafiro con gatos estampados plateados-

Amu: es hermoso *o*

Ikuto: en serio

Amu: si

Ai: es del color de sus ojos

Ikuto: si

Runa: disculpa pero tú eres

Ikuto: soy tsukiyomi Ikuto el novio de amu

Miyu: ¡qué lindo! /

Manai: y tu cuántos años tienes

Ikuto: 18

Ai: 18-sorprendida-

Amu: solo trajiste eso

Ikuto: ah-saca una pijama rosada con lunas y estrellas azules estampada- que tal

Amu: bellísimo

Ikuto: y esto mas-saca una almohada con cara de gato azul y una almohada de una rosa rosada-

Amu: genial

Ikuto: mañana también voy a venir-sonrisa-


	5. Chapter 5

Amu: te vas a ir-triste-

Ikuto: desde cuando estas triste porque me valla, si cuando estabas en tu casa me pedias que me fuera; por el balcón-la mira con superioridad-

Amu: -cabizbaja- porque ahora tu eres mi única familia

Ikuto: -acaricia la cabeza de amu- cierto –besa la mejilla derecha de amu- pero siempre volveré –sonrisa tierna-

Amu: -sonrojada ante el acto del chico- ok

Ikuto: -se va de la habitacion-

En el pasillo

Runa: tsk-molesta-

Ikuto: te molesta que amu y yo seamos novios cierto

Runa: si y que

Ikuto:-la acorrala contra la pared- tú no eres nadie para decir a amu baka

Runa: y tú no eres nadie para callarme, tú no sabes de mi-molesta-

Ikuto: cierto que no se de ti pero tu tampoco sabes de ella además yo me la llevare a mi casa muy pronto lejos de ti, ya que a ella le debo mi vida; ella me salvo ella me hizo amar ella me hizo ver que puedo ser feliz. Y tú no vas a venir a romper eso –la deja libre y se va-

Runa: -impactada-

En el cuarto

Miyu: es tu novio-le pregunta con curiosidad-

Amu: si

Ai: cuéntanos como se conocieron

Entra runa al cuarto

Manai: cuenta

Amu: ok, bueno resumiendo. Yo hace tiempo me convertí en una guardiana en mi colegio, alguien que cuida a los estudiantes algo como un comité; nosotros estábamos en un problema con una empresa que manipulaba a personas. Ikuto era una de ellas. Yo el día en que por sorpresa me enamore de un chico me confesé pero él me rechazo y yo Salí huyendo, no me acuerdo como pero termine en un edificio en construcción donde allí lo conocí… *cuenta todo lo que paso evitando decir nombres más que de Ikuto y de los charas*… y yo lo salve cuando por poco iba a morir por culpa de esa empresa que era controlada por un niño-se ríe- rara historia cierto

Ai: él se te confeso

Amu: si

Miyu: dormiste con el

Amu: bueno si

Manai: te salvo muchas veces

Amu: si, además que se fue a buscar a su padre, sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla

Runa: en serio

Amu: si-sonrojada-

Sara: hora de dormir

Todas: si

Amu se pone la pijama que le trajo Ikuto y se echa en la cama pero siente que algo la incómoda en la sabana

Amu: que es esto-busca lo que le incomoda y era…-sonrojada grita- queeeeeeeeee

Ai: que pasa amu

Amu: maldito baka neko hentai Ikuto-roja-

Miyu: que te pasa

Amu: ese neko baka me compro ropa interior-sonrojada-

Manai: eso deberías comprarla tu-sorprendida-

Amu: mañana le voy a gritar-se echa a dormir-

Al día siguiente

Sara: visita para amu

Amu: voy

Ai: quien será

Miyu: será Ikuto-san

En la puerta de la entrada de la casa hogar

Amu: chicos

Rima: creo que era mejor la sorpresa para hoy-feliz-

Nagihiko: hola amu-chan

Yaya: amu-chi-salta a abrazar a amu-

Amu: yaya-abrazándola-

Tsubasa: el futuro será un poco difícil pero todos te apoyaremos-sonriente-

Amu: Tsubasa-san

Nikaudo: hola-sonriente-

Su: Nikaudo-sensei-feliz-

Amu: Nikaudo sensei-sorprendida-

Kukai: hola amu-con una sonrisa-

Amu: kukai-lo abraza-

Utau: mu sentimental cierto amu

Amu: utau-sorprendida-

Utau: tenía que venir

Ai: es utau hoshina

Rikka: amu-senpai, usted puede contra todo-desafiante-

Hikaru: hola amu

Amu: hola Hikaru, futuro heredero de la empresa easter cierto

Hikaru: si ¬¬

Amu: qué bueno que hagan venido

Rima: era lo menos que podíamos hacer

Ikuto: pero fue una bonita sorpresa cierto

Utau: onii-chan

Amu: Ikuto-feliz-


	6. Chapter 6

Miyu: ¿onii-chan?

Nikaudo: yo me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión de profesores

Amu: ok, chau

Nikaudo: cuídate amu-chan-se va-

Tsubasa: listo chicos ya vinimos y aun hay que seguir con la clase

Rima: está bien -3-

Nagihiko: ok

Yaya: que mal -3-

Utau: tengo que ir a una gira así que hasta otra oportunidad amu-se va-

Rima/Nagihiko/yaya/Tsubasa:-se van-

Hikaru: debo irme mi limusina me espera

Runa: ¡limusina!

Hikaru: Rikka te jalo

Rikka: bien, hasta luego amu-senpai –se va con Hikaru-

Ikuto: monja Sara

Sara: si

Ikuto: habría un inconveniente que no me permita quedar esta noche con amu

Sara: bueno, está bien pero solo por esta vez

Amu:-brilla- vamos –jala a Ikuto adentro-

Ikuto: estas muy animada

Amu: obvio que si

En el cuarto

Ikuto: y ahora que

Amu: -le da un beso en los labios- eso –sonrisa-

Ikuto: oh

Amu: y ahora que

Ikuto: no se

Ai: -entra en la habitación- Ikuto-san que te gusta de amu

Ikuto: mmmm creo que su forma de ser

Amu: -sonrojada-

Ikuto: su sonrisa, su ánimo, su cariño, su estilo de la moda, su voluntad, su canto

Miyu: amu cantas

Amu: solo una vez cante

Ikuto: con mi violín-sonrisa- a y su forma de pensar de los demás

Manai: y tu amu que te gusta de Ikuto-san

Amu: etto… creo que todo-sonrisa- a y sobre todo como tocas las melodías del violín

Ikuto: que bueno y que forma de escapar

Miyu: ¿escapar?

Ikuto: -sonrisa- de decir todo para evitar hablar de mis bromas de mi forma rebelde de lo romántico y protector que puedo ser, de mi modo de frialdad de mi querer proteger a los que quiero; solo para evitarte eso dices todo cierto

Amu: pero te olvidas de tus hermosos ojos azules como zafiros-sonrisa-

Ikuto: ah eso-sonríe-

Amu: creo que es hora de dormir

Las demás se echan en sus camas y amu con Ikuto en una sola cama

Amu: buenas noches Ikuto

Ikuto: buenas noches amu, duerme bien-la abraza-

Amu: si-se acurruca en su pecho-

En media noche


	7. Chapter 7

Ikuto:-le susurra en el oído a amu- hey, estas despierta*que pregunta más tonta n.ñ*

Amu:-se mueve un poco pero después sigue quieta-

Ikuto:*gracias a dios no está despierta, pero estando así, tan inocente, tan linda, tan provocativa; pero sé que no puedo hacerle daño, no puedo lastimarla; aun es una niña*-la mira detenidamente el rostro angelical que reposaba entre sus brazos-*no sé si me controlare con ella en mi casa, es mucho papeleo; pero tengo solo q pedirle ayuda a Hikaru y todo irá bien*-se acerca lentamente al rostro de amu-*si tan solo, podría darle felicidad por un momento; pero dentro de mi se que quiero darle placer; eso sentimientos me comen por dentro. Ella ah pasado por mucho para yo venir y querer hacerla mía, sería muy egoísta de mi parte*-roza lentamente y delicadamente los labios de su chica-*solo quiero probarla por un minuto, solo quiero que ella este bien y que la felicidad que esta buscando que la encuentre con sus amigos y conmigo*-junta sus labios contra los de ella-

En eso amu se despierta y siente una mano abrazando su cintura mas otra mano acariciando su espalda

Amu: que es-ve hacia ikuto y puede ver que la esta besando- IKUTO!

Ikuto: -se separa con la respiración agitada- discúlpame, amu; es solo que yo… no me pude controlar… ante ti-baja la mirada-

Amu: *controlarse? A que se refiere* q…qué? *que baka* solo es eso-cruza sus brazos y mira hacia otro lado- si algo te preocupa solo tienes que decírmelo, yo lo entenderé-lo mira a los ojos y le regala una dulce mirada- porque YO TE AMO, y no lo olvides-le devuelve el beso en los labios y le da un abrazo- es una promesa, ok?-le guiña un ojo-

Ikuto:-aun sorprendido por las palabras de amu-*pensé que me odiarías*-caen unas lagrimas de sus mejillas- porque eres tan buena, a pesar de lo que te pude haber hecho, ¿Por qué, amu?-con su voz debilitada-

Amu:-se sonroja al adivinar lo que quería su chico con ella- * a pesar de eso, yo sé, yo confió en que no me harás daño* porque, tu nunca me harías daño-se echa en la cama y pone sus brazos cruzados como almohada- tú CUIDAS de mi y siempre estaré agradecida por ello; pero debo devolverte ese favor –lo jala haciéndole que se eche y la mire a los ojos – ¿dime, ikuto como quieres que te devuelva el favor?

Ikuto:*eso tu ya lo sabes* deberías saberlo-le sonríe un poco burlón-

Amu:-roja- en serio "eso" quieres –esperando que diga no –

Ikuto: obvio que si*voy a morir de la risa, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantar* -se ríe discretamente que solo él puede escuchar-

Amu:-respira una bocanada de aire- está bien ¬3¬ -pero en tu casa-pone una cara inocente- ¿esta bien?

Ikuto: en mi casa-le toca la punta de la nariz con la yema de su dedo índice- será-le guiña un ojo-

Amu pov

Bueno ya es de mañana y ikuto ya se fue, bueno no tengo ganas de desayunar; él me va retar por no haber comido… es solo que estoy nerviosa por lo de anoche. Lo que tengo que admitir es que noche no me desperté por el beso sino que sentí un calor extraño dentro de mí y pensé que era por algo que pasaba con ikuto y bueno eso fue lo que paso.

Tocan dos golpes en la puerta

Amu:*quien será, aun no termina la hora del desayuno*pase-amablemente habla-

X: oye amu, yo se lo de anoche-le dedica un sonrisa malvada-

Amu: Ru-Runa!?*sabe lo de que hicimos y hablamos anoche*-se tranquiliza y habla normalmente- pero de que hablas, runa-san

Runa: no te hagas la inocente conmigo, yo escuche que el quería eso contigo

Amu:-baja la mirada y la mira echa una mirada desafiante a través de sus mechones de cabello rosa- por lo menos sabes que es "eso"

Runa:-se tiñen sus mejillas de un tono rosado pálido- claro que se!

Amu:-eleva la mirada- tu solo quieres amenazarme, no?

Runa:-pone una cara de molestia-

Amu: -le jala del cabello hacia atrás- solo por que tengas celos de mi, no significa que puedes venir a mi y amenazarme como si te fuera a hacer caso. Tonta debías ser de seguro lo sacaste de tus padres

Runa: Cállate!-molesta y con una mueca de dolor-

Amu: después de confundirte eh?, te abandonaron por tener diferente color de cabello, bueno debieron ser tontos al dejar a una niña bonita como tú-le suelta el cabello- tu deberías tener lujos y plata pero no tu estas aquí en un orfanato

Runa:-hace un puño con sus manos- te eh dicho que te calles-le agarra del cuello y la echa en la cama, apretando su cuello- no hables de mis padres, yo los odio y a ti también por refregarme en la cara tu felicidad

Amu: tsk-le agarra las manos para que la suelte- tu… crees que soy feliz… tus padres están vivos… los mios no,…es cierto que tengo… a mis amigos y a ikuto… pero no sabes cuanto me costo… para que sean lo que son ahora…no se porque pero no puedo…odiarte, hay algo en ti…que me lo impide… dentro de ti hay una niña con miedo y soledad… tu has estado buscando felicidad y ahora… tienes amigas, acaso te has olvidado de Miyu, Manai y Ai-siente como se floja el agarre y le permite respirar- tu también estas buscando felicidad-se libera del agarre-


End file.
